This invention relates generally to providing information to vehicles, based on their position.
As the vehicles move down highways and other roads, they encounter a variety of circumstances which may be relevant to other drivers. For example, one driver may pass a location where traffic is congested, an accident has occurred or road construction is ongoing. A driver currently has no way to broadcast that information to other drivers traversing the same route.
If other drivers were aware of the conditions ahead, they could make alternate routing plans to avoid the problem. Armed with this information, other drivers could make on-the-go decisions about the best route to take.
Existing systems provide information related to particular locations. For example, radio stations and television stations may provide information about road conditions, which tends to become outdated. Given the limited time that these stations have to broadcast this type of information, they are limited in how much information they can provide about the plethora of driving locations around their urban broadcast area.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to provide more information to more vehicle operators.